Las aventuras del capitán golosina y el doctor teatro
by KellenHakuen
Summary: El malvado emperador Doubt Doubt, quién tenía el poder de castigarlos y acusarlos con papá cuándo hacían travesuras. Él llegó en el mundo para crear caos y aburrimiento, haciéndolos comer sus verduras, apagándoles el televisor cuándo ya era noche y en otras ocasiones interrumpía sus jugarretas a All of love, mandándolos a cenar sin postre. ( Gula & Lawless)


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Au dónde Gula y Lawless son menores de edad.

* * *

 **Las aventuras del capitán Golosina y el doctor teatro.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

—¡Pero hermana, aún es muy temprano!

Se quejó Lawless con la única mujer de la habitación, la fémina lo ignoró y lo tapó hasta la cabeza, éste refunfuño removiéndose con ímpetu bajo las cobijas hasta destaparse con una expresión molesta.

—Los niños deben dormir temprano —The mother le replicó, volviendo a acobijarlo con paciencia.

—¡No somos niños! —se defendió World end, quién ya estaba hecho gusanito de tantas colchas. The mother tendía a exagerar para arroparlos cuándo eran las noches de invierno.

—¡Nii-san! —exclamó el rubio hacia el chico de cabellos azules que terminaba de envolver a All of love, éste suspiró y le miró en silencio.

—¡Dile algo!

Esperó de su héroe, pero no recibió el apoyo moral que necesitaba.

—Lawless, tú y world están castigados. Recuerda que Doubt Doubt los mandó a castigar a ti por pegarle un chicle al cabello de tu hermano y a Gula por acabarse su postre sin preguntarle.

El rubio se pasó sus manos por la punta con tristeza. Lawless soltó un suspiro como si eso no fuera razón suficiente.

—Minucias.

—Fue un accidente.

—Sí, All tenía la culpa por aparecerse ahí cuándo quería tirar mi goma de mascar.

Sleepy negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo vayan a dormir.

—Pero …

Iniciaron ambos, pues sabía que Sleepy cedería ante ellos para no tener tantos conflictos.

—Sin peros —la voz de Doubt Doubt estremeció a ambos menores que dejaron de quejarse y se sumergieron en su barrera, miraron al moreno que estaba de brazos cruzados desde la puerta —Se irán a dormir temprano, sin videojuegos, sin postre y sólo estarán en silencio hasta que yo lo diga.

—Sí Doubt Doubt —corearon con desgano.

—Buenas noches World End, Lawless y All of Love —deseó la dulce madre, cruzando el umbral y despidiéndose de ellos.

—Buenas noches The mother.

Sleepy Ash apagó las luces de la habitación y se fue a dormir, pero ahí no quedo. World end todavía quería jugar, por lo que al pasar una hora y media, se aseguró que no se escuchará nada desde el otro lado, se volteó a su compañero de juegos que estaba mullido y hundido en las colchas.

—Psst, Lawless …—comenzó el chisteo del albino, al no recibir respuesta volvió a insistirle —psst, ¿estás dormido? ¡Lawless! —le aventó la almohada ofendido cuándo escuchó un ronquido de su parte.

—¡Auch! —se despertó éste, sobándose los revueltos cabellos rubios.

—¡Estabas dormido! —le acusó como si hubiera visto la peor de las traiciones —¡Te quedaste dormido!

—¡Claro que no World End!

—Ya no soy World End, Lawless…—la voz seria del chico hizo al otro mirarle, preguntándole con la mirada, "¿comiste chocolate antes de irnos a acostar?" —Soy el salvador de todos los dulces y los postres que prepara la hermana The mother. —se levantó de la cama con el pijama de cerditos, lanzando las cobijas hacia abajo y apuntándose con orgullo —¡El capitán golosina!

Lawless carcajeó al entender su juego e imitando su acción, también presumió del pijama de erizos que The mother le compró al arrojar las cobijas y se apuntó con el pecho.

—¡Y yo el doctor teatro! El fiel guardián de la televisión y las caricaturas.

Apoyó, mientras saltaba proyectado hacia la cama de World end y éste siguió su energía dando brincos, chillando con fuerza, casi olvidaban que estaban castigados y los mandaron a dormir temprano.

—Y esta noche, venceremos a nuestro mortal enemigo. El emperador Doubt Doubt —le contó, sujetando sus manos, parando los brincos sobre los resortes y emitió un sonido gutural para tratar de llamar la atención del de anteojos —Por años hemos vivido bajo su régimen de sus castigos, pero esta noche no. Esta noche iremos y descubriremos su identidad para decirle a papá el verdadero monstruo que se esconde detrás de la bolsa alegre.

Lawless asintió decidido.

—¿Estás conmigo?

—¡Estoy de tu lado! —exclamó el rubio, acomodándose de nuevo la bufanda negra, ambos bajándose de la cama.

—¿A dónde van? —la voz de la lujuria los detuvo a la puerta, prendiendo la lámpara que tenía sobre la cajonera. Lawless lo miró de reojo y como éste los observaba de brazos cruzados —The mother dijo que ya nos fuéramos a dormir —les recordó por si acaso lo había olvidado.

—Iremos a una misión importante —cuchicheó Lawless que se ponía a un costado.

—¿Misión? —inquirió el rubio, sentándose mejor sobre la orilla de la cama, escuchándola rechinar.

—All of Love, tal vez no lo sabes…pero… —World end comenzó, mirándole con tanta seriedad que el rubio también se la creyó —¡Yo soy el capitán golosina! —se presentó.

—¡Y yo soy el doctor teatro! —le siguió su compinche.

—Tenemos una importante misión secreta, la cual no podemos decir…

—Le diré a The mother —cortó el menor, haciendo una mueca por ambos mayores de la habitación que zozobraron las manos para evitar que fuera con la verdad.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! —interrumpió el albino, quien se paseó las manos por sus cabellos blancos con cierto refunfuño —Iremos a ver la cara de Doubt Doubt.

Ahí All of Love supo que eso sería una MUY mala idea.

—¿Quieres venir?

Y ésta quería empeora más.

—si All tú podrías ser la mariposa maravilla —apoyó el de anteojos, realmente no le molestaba que su hermanito fuera a acompañarlo. Mientras más personas se le uniera a su juego de roles, para ellos mejor, así podrían compartir el castigo.

All sólo sonrió, sin poder decirles que a su parecer sus nombres eran ridículos.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí y evitarme un posible castigo —reafirmó.

El capitán golosina sólo se rió, colocando sus dos manos a un costado de su cadera, primero soltando pequeñas risas traviesas hasta escucharse los carcajeos de superioridad.

—¡Cobarde! —masculló como todo niño burlón, All of love rodó los ojos.

—Si All, eres un cobarde.

—Prefiero ser un cobarde a un bárbaro como ustedes dos.

World end y Lawless guardaron silencio antes de negar con la cabeza, contestándole con desdén.

—Igualmente eres un cobarde.

El menor de los dos y por supuesto el más obediente, sólo apagó la lámpara para irse a dormir.

Los dos rebeldes aprovecharon de la oportunidad para deslizarse fuera de la habitación. El primero en salir era el capitán golosina, verificando que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo. Su padre estaba dormido en la habitación de alado, por lo que sería fácil burlarlo y con la mano indicó al menor que se acercará. Lawless se apegó a la espalda del albino no más vio la señal y en un movimiento efímero, World end lo sujetó de la mano para llevárselo corriendo por todo el pasillo, pasando por el recinto de su padre, el de su hermana y hasta llegar al cuarto dónde estaban los demás, durmiendo y completamente entregados al sueño.

Entraron a la habitación de puntillas, ignorando que el hermano mayor estaba abrazando una almohada y Old child se encontraba balbuceando y roncando. Ellos decidieron ir por el más silencioso y el más aterrador de todos los hermanos.

Doubt Doubt

El malvado emperador Doubt Doubt, quién tenía el poder de castigarlos y acusarlos con papá cuándo hacían travesuras. Él llegó en el mundo para crear caos y aburrimiento, haciéndolos comer sus verduras, apagándoles el televisor cuándo ya era noche y en otras ocasiones interrumpía sus jugarretas a All of love, mandándolos a cenar sin postre. Poco a poco iba venciendo a todo lo bueno y la diversión con sus reprimendas severas, por eso, era misión del capitán golosina y el doctor teatro triunfar sobre su astucia para poder seguir desvelándose viendo caricaturas y jugando hasta tarde.

World End y Lawless al fin estaban frente a frente contra el malvado emperador Doubt Doubt. Se sentía como si fueran a entrar a la cueva de algún ogro maquiavélico, los dos niños tragaron pesado mientras la pesada respiración del mayor hacia estruendo sobre la silenciosa habitación.

—Tenemos que descubrir la identidad del emperador Doubt Doubt, doctor teatro —contó el albino, como si estuviese secretando alguna misión importante que salvará a la tierra.

—Sólo así venceremos su poder —alegó Lawless totalmente metido en el papel.

—Entonces hazlo.

El doctor teatro se detuvo, y lo miró de mala gana.

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? ¡Me va a castigar si se entera!

—¡No seas cobarde, doctor teatro! La diversión depende de ti.

—¿Y por qué no tú? Tú eres el capitán teatro.

—Es que mi castigo acaba de comenzar y el tuyo ya va a terminar mañana. No sería justo que sólo yo estuviera en mi habitación sin videojuegos.

Usó la lógica de cualquier pequeño, a lo que el rubio le dio la razón en silencio.

Lawless rodó los ojos y levantó la mano de forma lenta, llevándola hasta la adyacente de papel, el rubio tragó saliva, siendo alentado atrás por el mayor que le levantó el pulgar, apoyándolo en silencio. Su corazón vibraba con tanta fuerte que las ansias parecían carcomer su estómago, y cuándo sus dedos se anclaron sobre la orilla puntiaguda comenzó a subirlo, primero mostrando el cuello que ahora estaba oscuro, la barbilla y luego sus labios, lo movió un poco más hasta llegar al labio superior…Un poco más y lo descubriría al llegar a la nariz.

Muy mala idea, doctor teatro.

Lawless soltó un grito agudo cuándo algo lo sujetó de forma violenta y lo obligó a soltar la máscara de papel, World también reculó asustado y casi ahoga un lloriqueo cuándo vio que el pelinegro había abierto los ojos.

Se veía terrorífico con ese ojo rojo mirándolos iracundo, parecía como si acababan de despertar a un verdadero demonio.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —la voz del moreno se escuchaba rasposa, soltando a Lawless cuándo éste forcejeo asustado.

—¡Nos atrapó el malvado emperador! —alarmado, lo que hizo el albino fue lanzar una camiseta del suelo directo al mayor, éste se cubrió y el chico de los anteojos se retiró cobardemente por la puerta, seguido del hiperactivo de cabellos blancos.

—¡Corre capitán golosina! ¡Corre!

—¡Voy detrás de ti, doctor teatro!

Doubt Doubt se acomodó mejor la bolsa, escuchándose el gruñido cuando Sleepy se levantó restregándose los ojos con la mano izquierda.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó somnoliento.

—Mañana castigarás a Lawless y World end son los más apegados a ti.

Fue la única sentencia antes de acomodarse sobre el lecho y volver a dormir. El mayor dio un parpadeo, sin comprender del todo la situación.

—¿Ah?

* * *

 **Notas finales.**

Mueran de ternura conmigo al imaginar al Capitán golosina y al doctor teatro xD.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
